


Long Distance Loving

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Based off of this post from Tumblrhere.Basically, Sam's on a job with Sully, and fortunately he had bought a new toy that they can try out while he's halfway around the world from Nathan.  There's no excuse for this, it's just a reason to write pure smut. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Long Distance Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow, it's been a while since I've posted something. I apologize. I've been working on (yet another) longer fic, but I'm determined to finish it before I actually post it. This was just kind of a distraction from it.

When Nathan heard the muted jangle of keys and the familiar click of the front door unlocking, he glanced up from the book he’d been reading just in time to see Sam shutting the door behind him.  “Took you long enough,” Nathan teased as he placed a bookmark in between the pages, then shut it and leaned forward to place it on the living room table.  His older brother had said he was going out on a cigarette run, but considering that the convenience store he usually frequented wasn’t _that_ far away, Nathan was a little surprised that Sam was gone for longer than the usual fifteen or twenty minutes.  “Did you pick something up for me to make up for it?”  Nathan asked only half-seriously.  When he was a kid, Sam would often bring back little gifts, usually something as simple and as cheap as a sweet treat, whenever he had to leave him for a while.  Now that they were adults, practically in middle-age, that expectation was long gone.  But Sam _still_ surprised him every once in a while.

 

“As a matter of fact, I _did_ ,” Sam replied as he kicked his shoes off in the foyer.  A black, nondescript shopping bag hung from his fingers, plastic rustling with the movement.  Once both his shoes were off of his feet, he walked towards where Nathan was sitting on the living room couch, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.  “Why don’t you check it out and see what you think?”  He asked as he held the bag out in offering to his little brother.

 

Nathan glanced up at Sam, eyebrow raised in questioning, but took the offered bag from his older brother’s hand anyway.  “What is this?”  He inquired as he peeked inside the thin, black plastic enclosure, only seeing a white, seemingly unlabeled box.  Setting the bag on his lap, Nathan pulled the box out, but once he saw the front of it, which showed _exactly_ what it was, Nathan just started laughing.  “Sam, you know we _already_ have one of these, right?”  He pointed out as he traced a finger over the word that indicated what was inside; a buttplug.  They actually had a couple of them, stored in the nightstand next to their bed alongside the lubricant that went along with them.  So they didn’t really _need_ a third one.

 

“ _This_ one is different,” Sam said as he plucked the box from Nathan’s hands.  “For one, it vibrates, _and_ it’s remotely controlled.”  The grin that had been teasing at the edges of his lips widened.  “You know, for those lonely nights when we’re apart,” he explained as he opened the box up to show his little brother the new purchase.  “They showed me in the store how it works, you control it with your phone.  So one of us could be completely _across_ the world and we’d still be able to work the controls for it.”  Sam practically beamed at Nathan, while waggling an eyebrow suggestively.  “Wanna go upstairs and try it out?”

 

Nathan eyed the black buttplug that was still nestled in its packaging, and then settled his gaze upon Sam’s hazel eyes, which were now twinkling mischievously.  He had to admit that he was a _little_ curious about his brother’s purchase, and he couldn’t help but find Sam’s enthusiasm a bit contagious.  They’d used other buttplugs, and they’d used vibrators, but usually not combined together.  And _definitely_ not in one device.  “All right, let’s take this thing out for a spin,” Nathan agreed as he got up from his seat on the couch.  “I guess my book can wait.”

 

Sam just grinned before grasping at Nathan’s chin to plant an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.  “I’ll make it well worth it, I promise,” Sam lowly murmured against his brother’s mouth before capturing it again.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Nathan replied, smiling against his older brother’s lips before returning the kiss.  There were times in the past where Sam had failed on his promises, but he was _pretty_ sure that Sam would see this one through.  When it came to new toys to try out, he _usually_ did.

 

* * *

 

 

While leaning against the railing of his hotel room balcony on a balmy, Malaysian night, Sam perched a lit cigarette between his lips.  The humidity was thick enough to cut through, and he could feel it sticking to any exposed skin as he satisfied his nicotine craving.  He was still in the middle of a job with Victor, unsure of when it was going to be over, and when he could eventually get back to his little brother.  _Nathan_ , he thought as he puffed out a cloud of smoke, suddenly getting hit with a twinge of missing his brother.  It had only been about a week since they’d been apart, which was nothing compared to the fifteen years that they had been separated previously, but since their relationship had gone back to being _more_ than brothers, Sam found himself also wanting to scratch _another_ particular itch.  It was too bad that Nathan had declined to come along on the business trip, because Sam could definitely use the comfort and support of having his brother there by his side, if not _other_ things.

 

Sam grinned around the cigarette held between his lips as he tugged his cell phone out of his pocket.  He clicked the screen on with his thumb to check the time, and saw that it was already ten thirty at night.  It’d be a little early for Nathan, seeing as Sam was about half a day ahead of him, but Nathan wasn’t usually a late sleeper.  Sam knew that if Nathan wasn’t awake now, he’d probably be awake soon.  While taking another drag off of his cig, Sam scrolled to his brother’s phone number and tapped it, hoping that Nathan would pick up the call.  If anything, he just craved hearing his little brother’s voice at least.

 

As he puffed out a cloud of smoke between his lips, he held his phone up to his ear, waiting to see if Nathan was going to answer his call or if he was going to be sent on to voicemail.  The line rang a few times, and just as Sam felt like he was about to be disappointed, he heard the phone click as someone picked up.

 

_“Hello?”_ Nathan said roughly through the phone, sleepiness tinging his voice.  _“What’s up Sam?”_

Just hearing his brother’s voice brought a smile to Sam’s lips.  “Hey little brother, how are you?”  He asked as he tapped the ash from his cigarette on the edge of the railing.  “Did I wake you?”

 

_“I was going to get up soon anyway,”_ Nathan laughed.

 

“Sure you were, sleeping beauty,” Sam joked before taking another drag off of his cig.  “How’ve you been doing?”  Sam asked as he exhaled smoke between his teeth.  “You miss me?”

 

A chuckle rang through the phone line.  _“What if I told you no?”_ Nathan teased.

 

“You’re breaking my heart here, Nathan,” Sam replied not-so seriously.  He knew that Nathan didn’t really mean it; they couldn’t really be called _brothers_ if they didn’t tease each other or give each other shit every once in a while.  “Because _I_ miss you.  A lot,” Sam admitted, turning around so that he leaned back against the balcony railing instead, the vague coolness from the metal seeping through his shirt a stark contrast against the warm, thick air of the night.

 

Another laugh came from Nathan’s end.  _“Of course I miss you too,”_ Nathan acknowledged.  _“It’s been really quiet around here with you gone.”_

“You can still come over if you want,” Sam offered, holding his cig between his fingers, smoke curling up towards the sky from its lit end.  “Victor and I have just about finished our recon here, so you’d be able to make it in time before the real action starts.”

 

There was a bit of a pause before Nathan spoke again.  _“Sam, I’d love to, but you know I’m trying to stay away from illegal jobs,”_ he explained through the phone.  _“Besides, I’ve got my hands full with the salvage business anyway.”_

“Yeah, I know, I just thought I’d at least try,” Sam said with a laugh before taking another inhale off of his rapidly dwindling cigarette, glancing up towards the starry night sky.  He really wished that Nathan would change his mind, so that they could go traveling the world together, side by side, while seeking out treasures and other valuable artifacts.  Of course, he could always join his little brother on his more _legal_ adventures, and even though he’d be able to spend more time with Nathan that way, he was pretty sure that the thrill of the chase just _wasn’t_ going to be there.  There were a few things that he just felt that he needed to get out of his system first.  “Hopefully we’ll be done here soon.”

 

_“Just, be careful, Sam,”_ Nathan cautioned from the other end of the line.  _“Both you and Sully.”_

“What are you talking about?  I’m _always_ careful,” Sam replied, following it up with a half-hearted chuckle.  He knew it was a lie, and he was pretty sure that _Nathan_ knew it was a lie too, considering the events that happened on their adventure together while searching for Avery’s treasure.  And then when he went on that job with Chloe to India, he had tried to hide some details about it that he _knew_ would worry his little brother, but unfortunately Chloe had spilled the beans on those as well.  “Okay, well maybe not _always_ , but I promise that Victor and I will be just fine.”

 

_“I’m holding you to that,”_ Nathan said with amusement, following his words up with another laugh.

 

Sam laughed along with his little brother while he leaned over towards the small table on his balcony, in order to snuff out his cigarette in the ashtray.  “I really do miss you Nathan, he admitted in a soft tone as he headed back into his hotel room, closing the sliding door behind him.  “The bed is pretty lonely without you,” Sam said while plopping down on the double bed and then flopping back to rest his head upon the pillows, phone cradled against his ear.  It was the truth though, he had gotten so used to sleeping next to Nathan again, so it was a little hard not to have his brother there to share the bed with him.  He missed having a warm body to curl up against at night.

 

_“Do you miss me, or having sex with me?”_  Nathan teased.

 

Sam could practically _feel_ the smirk coming through the phone with his little brother’s playful words.  “What if I said both?”  He asked as he let the fingers of his free hand drop and play at the waist of his jeans.  He was definitely in the mood to have some _fun_ with his brother while he had him on the phone, but it all depended on whether or not Nathan was in the same mood.

 

_“Well, I guess wouldn’t be surprised,”_ Nathan replied.

 

Sam grinned into the phone pressed against his ear, unable to ignore the amusement that he could hear seeping through his brother’s voice.  Maybe Nathan would be up for some fun after all.  “Hey, do you wanna do FaceTime?”  Sam asked curiously, hoping that his little brother would say yes.  “I want to see you, Nathan.”

 

_“Uh yeah, sure.  We could do that,”_ Nathan agreed from the other end of the phone line.  _“It’d be nice to see you too.”_   There was a brief pause and a laugh.  _“I want to make sure you’re really in one piece.”_

“Would I lie to you?”  Sam asked jokingly.  Before he could get an answer from his little brother, practically _sensing_ what he knew Nathan was going to say, he quickly jumped in with, “Okay, maybe don’t give me an answer to that.”  With a sheepish chuckle, he pulled the phone away from his ear.  “Just hold on a sec Nathan, I’ll call you right back.”  Sam hit the button on the touchscreen to end the call, and then pulled up his apps on the phone so that he could do video chat with his brother instead.  As he scrolled through them, his eye caught the app that linked up with the new toy he had bought for his brother, and he couldn’t help but grin at it.  If he was lucky, maybe they could give it a _real_ test now that he was away from home.  Sam put that thought aside for the moment as he found the application he was looking for and opened it up with a tap of his finger.   Nathan’s number was at the top of the list, naturally, so he pressed it and held his phone in front of him once it started ringing, waiting for his brother to answer it.  It wasn’t long before Nathan answered, and his face popped up on the small screen of his phone.  “It’s good to see you, little brother,” Sam said with a wide smile, seeing his brother’s face causing his heart to swell in his chest.  “I guess you really _did_ just get up,” he teased as he noticed that Nathan was taking the call from their bed.  He also saw that his brother had a serious case of bedhead, and he couldn’t help but snicker at that as well. 

 

“Yeah, you woke me up after all,” Nathan said with a laugh before dragging his free hand through his hair, knowing that it had to be _pretty_ unruly looking.  “But hey, looks like you’re really in one piece, so that’s a start,” he said from his side of the screen, not noticing any major bruises or black eyes on his older brother’s face at least.  It was a sore contrast from when Sam had paired up with Chloe and returned with several injuries after that job was over.  When Sam came back and Nathan had found out all of the details including the grave danger that Sam had been in _most_ of the time he was gone, he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to strangle his older brother, or kiss him until they both ran out of breath.

 

“What can I say, I’m getting better at this whole treasure hunting racket,” Sam said proudly, puffing up his chest and giving his little brother a big grin.

 

“I thought you said you’ve only been doing recon so far?”  Nathan pointed out, a smirk teasing at his lips.  “Call me back when you’ve actually finished the job, and we’ll see if things are any different,” he playfully joked. 

 

“Oh I will,” Sam retorted, still smiling at his brother through the phone camera.  “Besides, it’s not like any of _your_ previous jobs went off without a hitch.”

 

Nathan coughed into his hand while glancing away from his phone a bit guiltily.  Sam definitely wasn’t _wrong._   “Well, I mean-- I came back alive from all of them.  That counts for something, right?”  He gave a hesitant laugh as he raked his hand through his messy hair, shifting underneath the comforters that were still draped over the lower half of his body.

 

“Of course it does,” Sam replied, secretly pleased with himself when he saw that Nathan was getting a little flustered.  Of course, he quickly zoned in on an opportunity to get his little brother even _more_ discombobulated.  It was always much too easy and _way_ too fun.  “Hey, is that my side of the bed you’re sleeping on?”  Sam asked teasingly, his voice dropping to a lower, more _intimate_ tone.

 

Nathan could feel his cheeks heat up at the question.  Sam was very, _very_ right in his assumption.  Sleeping in the spot that Sam usually claimed was comforting while his older brother was away.  “Uh, _no_ ,” Nathan lied, before nonchalantly sliding over towards the center of the mattress, the movement causing him to jostle the phone in his hand.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Uh _huh_ ,” Sam said with a knowing laugh, Nathan’s screen briefly shaking with the motion.  “Looks like you _do_ miss me.”  He caught a glance of his brother’s boxer shorts and a flash of skin when his little brother lifted the comforter to move over on their bed, and suddenly his brain fell back to decidedly _less_ innocent things.  Images of Nathan pressing his face into his pillow so that he could inhale his scent and jerking his cock to it flashed through his mind, and he could feel his own dick starting to harden in the confines of his jeans at just the thought.  What could he say, he had a vivid imagination.  “So, do you wanna fool around?”  Sam asked curiously, getting right to the point while dropping a hand to palm at his junk through the denim.  Another idea followed the first one, and he flashed a cheeky smile at his younger brother through the phone screen.  “We could try out that new toy I bought,” Sam suggested, getting right to the point.

 

“Oh, so _this_ is what you really called me for, isn’t it?”  Nathan retorted, somehow not at _all_ surprised at Sam’s suggestion.  It was pretty much par for the course when it came to his brother.  And it wasn’t like they hadn’t done or spoken about sexual things over the phone before, just _usually_ not over video chat.  Nathan’s face got hotter at the thought, especially at the prospect of putting on a _show_ for his older brother.  “I guess this _is_ what you bought it for,” Nathan admitted a little shyly, suddenly feeling _very_ awkward.

 

“Yeah, this is _exactly_ what I bought it for,” Sam replied, leering at his younger brother through the phone camera.  Bed head or not, Nathan was looking pretty _nice_ , although the comforter was getting in the way of Sam being able to see _more_ of his brother, particularly his bare chest.  That needed to change.  “So uh, why don’t you go get it?”  Sam requested, his eyebrows lifting suggestively as he gave a tilt of his head.

 

“This isn’t _exactly_ what I had planned to do first thing this morning,” Nathan answered as he gave a slight shake of his head.  Not that he wasn’t a little hard up as it was, what with Sam being gone for a while, but he could usually _handle_ things himself.  Jerking off in the bed or in the shower was usually enough to get him by until Sam got back.  But Sam was different, he usually wanted _more_ , probably due to those fifteen lost years between them.  Nathan figured that he was trying to make up for the time that they couldn’t get back, so of course he’d usually indulge his older brother in dirty talk or phone sex, even if it _was_ a little embarrassing.  This was going to be a _whole_ lot different though, since Nathan had never performed for Sam before.  Well, not when Sam wasn’t there in front of him that was.  His cheeks got even redder as he thought about it.  “Just, hold on, I’ll go get it,” Nathan said as he placed the phone down on the bed, resting it against a pillow so that he could still see his older brother on the screen.  If he didn’t just up and do it now, he’d definitely lose his nerve the longer he put it off.  “Just gimme a sec,” Nathan insisted with a wave of his hand as he slid out from underneath the comforters to fetch the toy from their nightstand, which had found a home next to the _other_ sex toys that they owned.

 

“Don’t forget the lube,” Sam said playfully as he manage to catch a glimpse of Nathan’s behind as he rolled out of the bed.  He knew exactly where Nathan was going, and that it wouldn’t be long before his little brother would be back on the screen for him.  “And you might want to go ahead and take your underwear off too,” Sam suggested as he moved to unzip his jeans, not wanting his clothes to be any sort of interruption for what he was about to see.  His cock already tented the front of his boxer shorts in anticipation, and he slid a hand inside in order to adjust himself.

 

“Right,” Nathan replied with a chuckle as he dug into their toy drawer.  The new toy was right there, only used once before, all black silicone and smaller than some of their other toys.  But due to its vibrating feature, it packed a _lot_ of punch as Nathan had found out when he used it, coming almost _embarrassingly_ fast when Sam had cranked it up to one of its higher settings.  Hopefully he wouldn’t have a repeat performance of that, but Nathan couldn’t deny that it had felt _kind of_ amazing, and he even joked to his older brother that he didn’t need his dick anymore, that all he needed was the vibrating buttplug.  Sam didn’t think that was funny at _all_ , and not long after the joke had tumbled from his lips, his older brother proved him otherwise, making him come twice more that night at the other end of his own dick.  Nathan gave a little laugh at the memory, plucking both the toy and a tube of lubricant from the drawer before making his way back to where he had left his older brother on the screen.  “This what you want?”  Nathan asked as he gently tossed the two items onto the mattress where he was sure that Sam could see them, before moving to tug his boxer shorts off.

 

“You’re what I want,” Sam quipped in a low, rough tone, eyes lighting up as he saw the toy along with the familiar tube of lube show up on his screen as they landed on their bed.  “But this’ll have to do for now,” he said as he dipped his fingers back into the front of his boxers to give his length a stroke with his hand.  As much as technology had changed while he was away in prison, as far as he was concerned, it had changed for the _better_.  He couldn’t have _imagined_ being able to do something like what he and Nathan were about to partake in, back in the old days.  Phone sex was _about_ as good as it got back then.  Of course, he was always someone who had an active, vivid imagination that he could make very good use of.  But in this case, now that the times had changed, it didn’t look like he’d really _need_ to.  Nathan would be able to provide him with all of the lewd imagery that he craved, right through their phones.

 

“Easy tiger,” Nathan joked as he tucked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, unable to deny that Sam’s raspy, needy words sent a shiver up his spine.  He inhaled a breath through his lips before tugging his boxers down, exposing his half-hard cock to the bedroom air.  It seemed like his body was already anticipating what was going to happen, and Nathan’s heart sped up a little bit as he stepped out of his underwear.  _Here goes nothing,_ he thought as he got back onto the bed, as naked as he was on the day he was born.  “Is this better?” Nathan asked as he crawled onto the mattress, pretty sure that Sam was able to get a good eyeful of _everything_ as he reached out towards the phone.

 

“Shit Nathan, _yeah_ ,” Sam breathed as he took in the image on his screen, ogling his now _naked_ little brother.  It was something that he’d seen many, many times before, but he never tired of it, that was for _damn_ sure.  “You’re looking good, little brother,” Sam complimented.  “And you’re really making me wish that I could be home,” he said with a raspy chuckle.  “I wish I could be on our bed right next to you.”  Sam smirked.  “Or even better, on top of you.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that too,” Nathan answered honestly, Sam’s words causing his dick to plump up even more as blood rushed down to it.  He loved feeling the weight of his older brother on top of him, settled in between his legs, making him moan and groan as he pushed into him.  Just the thought of that heated his skin up, despite the cool, air-conditioned temperature of the room.  “I guess this will have to be a substitute for that,” Nathan said as he motioned towards the toy on the bed.  A grin flashed across his lips as he had a thought.  “So you’d _better_ make up for it when you get back here.”

 

“Oh I will, I _promise_ ,” Sam insisted with a quick nod.  “As soon as I get back, I promise you, I’m going to fuck you right into our mattress,” he said as he gave a leisurely rub of his cock, his hand never having left the confines of his underwear.  “The bed won’t even know what hit it.”

 

Nathan laughed softly at Sam’s words, although just the _idea_ of what Sam was promising sent a jolt directly to the center of his core.  “You’d better,” he said as he reached out towards the tube of lubricant.  Even though the vibrating buttplug was smaller than some of the other toys that they owned, Nathan still needed to prepare himself _somewhat_ before taking it inside of him.  And he knew that meant he’d have to put on a show for his older brother in order to do that.  Nathan’s cheeks got redder just at the thought of what he was going to have to do.  Not that he hadn’t used his own fingers on himself in front of Sam before, but over the phone it somehow felt _different._   With the tube in his hand, he motioned it towards his brother on the small screen.  “So, which way do you want me to do this?  Sitting back?  On my hands and knees?” Just saying the suggestions out loud only made Nathan feel a little more flustered, his pulse quickening under his skin.

 

“I uh…”  Sam started to say, the options only causing lewd scenarios to pop up in his mind.  Having Nathan face away from him would be raunchy for sure, and would most definitely help him to get off _really_ quickly, but he wanted more than just that.  “Sitting back would be good.  That way I can see your face too,” Sam replied honestly, a grin popping up on his face as he spoke.  “Just make sure you get yourself comfortable.  Maybe prop up a pillow behind you.”

 

Nathan couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s words.  It was nice to know that he was _more_ than just spank material in this case.  “Yeah, okay,” he agreed as he followed Sam’s suggestion, grabbing one of their pillows and leaning it against the headboard of their bed.  He made sure to place another pillow down towards where his feet were going to be, and rested the phone against it, situating it so that Sam would be able to see what he was doing.  “Is this good?”  Nathan asked as he got himself into position, leaning back against the pillow and hesitantly spreading his legs, suddenly feeling _shy_ about what he was doing.  It didn’t stop his cock from resting thickly against his stomach though.

 

“That’s good, that’s _more_ than good Nathan,” Sam answered lowly, his eyes widening at the downright _erotic_ sight that was playing out on his phone.  He would honestly do _anything_ to be between his little brother’s thighs at that moment.  And even though anyone else would have said that a thought like that, and what they were doing was just downright _sinful_ , he and Nathan had _pretty much_ gotten past the taboo of their relationship.  “Maybe bend your knees a little bit and push that pillow underneath your butt some?”  Sam suggested as a lecherous look crossed his face.

 

Nathan swallowed roughly as he gave a nod, still feeling a little bit flustered over the whole situation.  Of course, if Sam was there with him, he’d just do to him what he wanted to, _within reason_ , which was something that Nathan always found quickened his pulse.  But since Sam wasn’t there, Nathan just had to do it for him.  Which was still hot, but also a little embarrassing.  “L-Like this?”  Nathan asked, voice hesitant as he pulled his legs towards him, bending his knees so that his heels dug into the mattress.  He could feel his cheeks getting hotter, knowing that the position only allowed Sam a much better, more _intimate_ look at him through his phone’s camera.  Still a little flustered, he barely remembered the rest of Sam’s request, and hurriedly tugged at the pillow behind his back, pulling it lower so that his butt was resting on the edge of it.  “Is this what you want to see?”  Nathan asked, trying to feign confidence in his voice, but he couldn’t help that he felt somewhat silly being as _exposed_ as he was.  It was a good thing that it was _Sam_ , the one person that he trusted his entire _life_ with, because he couldn’t imagine doing something similar with anyone else.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s _exactly_ what I want to see,” Sam got out in practically a growl, unable to tear himself away from what he was seeing on his phone screen.  He silently gave thanks to whoever it was that created the technology to where he could see his naked, aroused brother from halfway around the world.  “Now why don’t you get yourself ready to slide that plug inside of you?”  Sam proposed, waiting attentively to see what his little brother was going to do next.

 

Nathan huffed a little breath before picking up the tube of lubricant that he had left on the bed, not hesitating in popping the cap open with a click.  “Just getting right to it, huh?”  He said with a slightly breathless laugh as he squeezed some of the lube out onto his fingers and then rubbed them together.  It was cool to the touch, but he knew that it would warm up quickly soon enough.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed Nathan, we can’t exactly have foreplay through the phone,” Sam joked as he raptly watched every move that his little brother made, not wanting to miss _anything_ that Nathan did.  “Or at least, not the _traditional_ kind,” he said with a laugh, correcting himself.

 

“I guess we’ve just got to do the best with what we’ve got,” Nathan replied, huffing a breath before easing his hand underneath himself and pressing one of his lube-slicked fingers against the familiar, ridged skin of his entrance.  Taking an inhale and then holding his breath, he nudged his fingertip inside, still feeling a little _strange_ to be performing for Sam in this way, but he was sure that as they got on with it, it would get a lot easier.  Especially knowing that what he was doing was no doubt turning his big brother on.  Nathan loved to get Sam going, and in more ways than one.

 

“Come on Nathan, you can take _way_ more than that, I know you can,” Sam goaded, watching as his little brother barely slid his fingertip inside of him.  The scene playing out on the screen was still arousing though, and he slowly gave another stroke of his still-rigid cock.  “Do you need some motivation or something?”  Sam asked playfully, shoving down the front of his boxer shorts to show his little brother the effect that he’s had on him, making sure to aim his phone camera to give Nathan a _good_ view.

 

“That definitely _helps_ ,” Nathan replied with a smirk as Sam’s dick showed up on the phone screen.  “I bet you wish I was there to _help_ you out with that,” he teased his older brother as he pointedly pushed his index finger deeper inside of him.  The slight shyness Nathan had been feeling was quickly starting to fade away once he saw for himself that Sam was just as turned on as he was.  He’d be lying if he said that he _didn’t_ want Sam back home in their bed so that he could personally show his appreciation to him. 

 

“You bet I do,” Sam said a bit breathlessly, as scenarios started to play out in his mind.  “Like, getting on your knees and sucking me off would be nice,” he suggested, remembering the last time that Nathan had indulged him in that way.  Nathan’s lips _always_ looked great when they were wrapped around his dick.  It was just too bad that they were thousands of miles away from each other for him to see that again anytime soon.

 

“Oh, you’re not tired of that yet?” Nathan teased, as he retracted his finger just enough to where he didn’t pull it out completely, and then pushed it back inside his depths, a huff falling from his lips at the gentle stimulation.  Nathan knew _exactly_ how much Sam loved it when he performed that particular act on him, judging by the way his older brother would often roughly bury his fingers in, and then tug at his hair in encouragement.  Never mind with how quickly Sam would come soon after.  If Nathan ever wanted his brother to come fast, all he had to do was to go down on him, and Sam would always _literally_ be putty in his hands.

 

“You know I _never_ get tired of that,” Sam replied in a low, husky tone, while giving a slow, deliberate stroke of his cock.  Nathan always looked good, looked _great_ actually, and although he thoroughly enjoyed watching his little brother fingering himself on the screen of his phone, his absolute favorite way to see Nathan was him nestled between his thighs while sucking him off.  Just the recollection of the many, _many_ times he’d seen Nathan in that way was enough for his dick to throb in between his fingers.  “But why don’t we concentrate on what we can do through these phones, huh?”  Sam suggested with a raise of his eyebrow.  “I want to see that toy in you soon.”

 

Nathan laughed softly at his older brother.  “Always so impatient,” he joked as he moved to get closer to what Sam wanted to see, nudging a second finger in next to the first.  A small gasp slipped from his lips as he spread his fingers, Nathan finding himself tighter than he expected, but he guessed it wasn’t _too_ unusual since Sam had been away for a little while.  It didn’t take too long to get himself relaxed though, and soon Nathan was easily sliding both of his fingers in and out of his hole, stretching himself in preparation of taking the toy.

 

“What can I say?  We have a lot of time to make up for,” Sam replied as he paid _close_ attention to what Nathan was doing on the screen, unable to take his eyes away from where his little brother’s fingers were going.  “Looks like you’re a little _tight_ ,” he noted, a smirk creeping onto his lips as he loosely pulled his palm along his rigid length.  “Guess that means I’ve been away too long.”  Sam recalled the first time they had sex after being apart for so many years, and how much preparation he made sure to give his younger brother so that he didn’t hurt him.  It took a while, but it was well, _well_ worth it, even if the both of them were so over-excited that the act itself didn’t last long at all.  Fortunately, it also didn’t take long for them to be ready for a second round afterwards.  And then a third round after that.

 

“Yeah, you need to come home soon,” Nathan got out as he slid a third finger inside alongside the other two, his eyebrows furrowing at the stretch and pressure with the addition of the extra digit.  “I’m already getting tired of having to do this by myself,” he taunted playfully as he stretched himself wider for what was soon to come next.  “It’d be a _lot_ easier if you were here to do this for me.”

 

“Trust me Nathan, when I get home, I’ll do _whatever_ you want me to,” Sam replied, his mouth practically hanging open as he watched his little brother manipulate himself, teasing his hole open so that he could take the toy with ease.  Pre-cum oozed over the top of his hand as he gave himself another stroke while watching the lewd scene play out on his phone’s screen.  “Now why don’t you get that new plaything inside of you?”

 

“Okay, okay,” Nathan answered with a breathless laugh, tugging his fingers free so that he could have use of _both_ of his hands for what he was going to do.  “Don’t make me come _too_ fast though,” Nathan teased as he rolled over to grab the toy, making sure to snatch up the tube of lube that he had left lying on the mattress as well.

 

“I’ll make you come as fast as I want,” Sam shot back as he watched Nathan pour some of the lubricant out onto the surface of the toy, cock hardening in his grip as his brother used his fingers to spread the clear jelly over the black silicone.  The moment that he was waiting for was coming up _fast_ , and his body tensed in anticipation.  “But maybe I’ll take some time first,” Sam murmured roughly.  “I want us to _both_ enjoy this.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.  Maybe,” Nathan said half-seriously as he covered the toy with lube, making sure not to miss a single spot on it.  More was better, after all.  Once he was done, with its black surface shining brightly, Nathan got back into his previous position of resting back against his pillow, but this time instead of his fingers gliding underneath him, it was the toy instead.  He pressed the tip of it to his entrance, finding it to be cool and unyielding, and gave Sam an uneasy smile through his phone’s camera before starting to slowly push it in.  As the plug stretched him open more than his fingers alone were able to, a low groan escaped Nathan’s throat, and he fluttered his eyes closed for a brief moment in order to savor the pleasurable sensation.

 

“Holy _shit_ Nathan,” Sam got out as he watched his little brother penetrate himself with the toy, his voice nearly catching in his throat with his words.  “Make sure you get that in _all_ the way now,” he said lowly as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his phone screen, grasping at his cock and giving it a firm stroke.  “And then I can start it up.”

 

“Well, I can’t just shove it _all_ up there right away,” Nathan joked, his voice hitching slightly as he pressed the toy on, carefully working it past that taut ring of muscle.  “Just have a little bit of p-patience,” he stuttered out, the stretch causing him to huff a breath and furrow his eyebrows.  But the little bit of discomfort felt _good_ in a way too.  It was no wonder he’d been accused of being addicted to pain and adrenaline in the past; he guessed there was _some_ truth to that accusation after all. 

 

“You’ve never complained when _I’ve_ just shoved it all up there,” Sam teased, nodding towards his dick in his hand while a smirk graced his lips.  “But then again, I’m not nearly as thick as that thing,” he admitted with a raspy laugh.  The plug was smaller than some of the other ones that they owned, but it was still a bit wider than his own length.

 

“If you were, I might be a little worried about you,” Nathan replied with a breathless chuckle.  He fiddled with the bottom of the plug for a moment, thoughtfully playing with the end of it with his fingers, before inhaling a breath and pushing it in further, determined to give his big brother what he wanted.  Nathan couldn’t help himself from emitting a small whine once it was all the way inside of him, with the flared bottom now pressing against his skin, and the toy stretching himself in ways that his older brother just physically couldn’t do with his dick.  “Okay, it’s all in there now,” Nathan got out in a tight voice, giving a shy smile to Sam as he glanced down towards his phone, still in its spot leaning against the pillow.

 

“It _sure_ is,” Sam got out lowly, focusing on where Nathan had sucked up the entirety of the toy into him.  After a moment of being distracted by how _good_ Nathan looked with the plug inside of him, Sam shook his head, quickly remembering what he needed to do from his end.  “Oh yeah, hold on a second,” he said as he one-handedly opened up the app that controlled the vibrations of the toy.  Smirking, he made sure that it was on the low setting first before hitting the button to turn it on.  “How’s that?”  Sam asked after switching back to FaceTime so that he could see his little brother’s reaction to the low vibrations.

 

“Not—not bad,” Nathan answered.  A gasp trailed his words, the slight pulses throbbing through his bottom half sending pleasurable feelings sparking up his spine.  He had a feeling that even though he resolved to last longer than he did the last time Sam used the toy on him, he _may_ not be able to keep that promise.  But it all depended on what Sam did, since he was the one who was in control of its speed after all.

 

“Just _not bad_?” Sam asked as he caught a glimpse of Nathan’s mouth slightly dropping open after he had turned on the vibrating function.  He wanted to see _more_ than that, he wanted to see his little brother come completely undone, and what little he had given Nathan so far just wasn’t cutting it.  “We’ll have to do better than _that_ ,” he said as he flicked back to the app on his phone and used the slider to crank up the vibration before switching back to his view of Nathan.  “How’s that doing for you now?”  Sam asked his brother, a hint of teeth showing between his lips as he grinned at Nathan through the phone camera.

 

“Better, _better_ ,” Nathan managed to eke out when the vibrations began to thrum harder inside of him, his eyebrows furrowing while a slight moan escaped his throat.  It was more than better, it was _great_ , and he couldn’t help himself from reaching for his thick, neglected cock between his legs so that he could give it some idle strokes while he enjoyed how the plug sent his senses soaring.  “It feels _really_ good, Sam,” Nathan got out a little breathlessly.  “It’d be better if you were here, though.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Sam replied as he worked his hand between his legs, not going _too_ fast yet, but just enough to keep his cock plump in his palm.  Not that the view on his screen _wasn’t_ enough to keep him rock hard as it was.  “I wouldn’t mind sucking your dick while that plug is on inside of you,” Sam admitted lewdly, giving a lick of his lips at the thought.  The act would undoubtedly send Nathan careening over the edge in an instant.  And he was okay with that.

 

“ _Jesus_ Sam,” Nathan rasped out, the words immediately conjuring the image of Sam kneeling between his legs, mouth wrapped around his cock to appear at the forefront of his mind.  If only, _if only_ , but alas, they were separated by half the globe between them.  So unfortunately, the vibrating plug and his hand would just _have_ to do for now.  “Promise me we’ll do that when you get home,” Nathan pleaded, working his cock a little more rapidly as the toy continued to vibrate inside of him at its higher speed.  He could feel the gradually building pressure at his core starting to get a little more intense, and he couldn’t help but whine out a “ _Please_ ,” in hopes that Sam would indulge him once he got back home.

 

The way that Nathan was _begging_ on the other end of their video call only caused Sam’s cock to throb in his grip.  “You know I can’t say no to you, Nathan,” Sam lowly growled in a promise, before emitting a moan of his own.  He was _so_ turned the hell on, and all he wanted to see was his little brother coming all over himself.  Fumbling with his phone, he switched back to the app so that he could crank up the toy some more.  Not _all_ the way, but enough to where he knew it wouldn’t take long to send his brother over the edge.  Sam quickly shuffled back to the video feed, eager to see Nathan’s reaction to the even higher speed.  “That too much for you, little brother?”

 

A groan tore from Nathan’s throat as the vibrations got more intense inside of him, and he could feel his torso beginning to clench as he quickly made his way towards climax.  “Oh my god, _Sam_ ,” Nathan got out, his voice practically cracking with the utterance.  He still worked his cock with his hand, but he honestly didn’t think that he was really going to _need_ the extra stimulation with how the toy seemed to be pressing vibrations _right_ into his prostate.  It wasn’t long before he closed in onto the edge, and with a moan of his older brother’s name, Nathan toppled over it, spilling his release all over his stomach and fingers with an arch of his back.  So much for trying to last longer than he did.

 

“ _Nathan_ ,” Sam breathed as he watched his little brother lose it over the phone, white streaking across Nathan’s torso on the screen.  The sight was hot, _unbelievably_ hot, and Sam only needed to give a few more firm, quick strokes of his cock before he followed his brother in finding his own release, groaning brokenly as he spilled over the top of his hand.  “ _Christ,_ ” he panted, still soaring high from his quick orgasm.

 

Nathan was still riding out his own wave of pleasure, but he found that the vibrations were starting to feel more uncomfortable rather than good anymore.  “Sam, you mind turning that thing off now?”  He asked in a tight voice, the overstimulation starting to bear down on him quickly.

 

“Oh shit, of course,” Sam got out as he fumbled one-handedly with his phone and flipped over to the app as fast as he could.  Once he had it pulled up, he pressed the button to turn off the vibrations and then went back to the video call.  “Better?”

 

When Nathan finally got respite from the vibrations, he sighed as he sank back into the mattress and briefly closed his eyes.  “Yeah, much better,” he answered as he was able to finally savor his post-orgasm haze.  After a moment, he opened his eyes just enough to glance down at the mess on his torso.  “Good thing I haven’t taken a shower yet today,” Nathan quipped with a chuckle.

 

Sam laughed along with his brother.  “Yeah, I need to go clean up myself.  And I wouldn’t mind another cigarette before I go to bed.”  He smirked at Nathan through the phone, glancing at what was still lodged in between his little brother’s legs.  “You gonna take that out of you before we get off this call here?”

 

“I had a feeling you were going to ask,” Nathan replied with a laugh.  Using his non-messy hand, he reached down in between his cheeks and carefully tugged the black silicone plug out, sighing once the stretch and pressure was finally relieved.  “There, you happy?”  Nathan asked a little cheekily, shoving the toy aside on the mattress, and moving to sit up a little more properly on the bed.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said as he intently watched Nathan pull the toy out from his hole, finding it just as hot coming out as it was going in.  “ _Very_.”  He glanced over towards the top of the dresser in his room, eyeing his pack of cigarettes as he began to feel that itch to smoke one again.  “Anyway, I’m gonna go Nathan.  Gonna clean up and head to bed.”  Sam smiled at his brother.  “Thanks for indulging me.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a shower in my near future,” Nathan said as he motioned towards the mess on his tummy.  “So, you’ll call me again sometime before you get done?”  He asked hopefully.  “I mean, just to talk or you know, we could do _this_ again.”

 

Sam chuckled at his little brother’s request.  “Of course I’ll call you again little brother,” he replied with a nod of his head.  “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too,” Nathan admitted, his voice softening with his words.  “But seriously, you and Sully be careful out there.”

 

“We will, I promise,” Sam said solemnly, completely meaning his words.  There would be no point to the job if he didn’t come back from it.  And he definitely planned on coming back from it.  “Goodnight Nathan,” he said with a soft smile.  “I’ll talk to you again soon.”  Sam was about to press the button to disconnect the call, when he abruptly got out “I love you,” suddenly feeling the _need_ to say the words to his little brother.

 

 Nathan just smiled when he heard the sentiment.  “I love you too Sam,” he said in return, his chest feeling light at the affectionate words.  “I hope you and Sully find what you’re looking for.”

 

“Oh we will,” Sam said with a chuckle.  “You can count on that.  Anyway, I’ll talk to you later, Nathan.”  With those words, Sam ended the call, sighing once the screen went black.  Tossing his phone onto the mattress of his bed, he grimaced as he looked down at the mess all over his hand.  “Gotta get this cleaned up first,” he mumbled to himself as he carefully got up from the bed so that he could head towards the bathroom.  The sooner he got clean, the sooner he could indulge in that sweet, sweet, nicotine before finally heading to bed for the night.  He and Victor had some work to do the next day after all, and he wanted to be rested up for whatever the day would bring.  But Sam had a feeling that he was going to sleep pretty _good_ that night.


End file.
